


Reclamation

by CavannaRose



Series: Jeanne Sadler, Agent of HYDRA [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aggression, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeanne takes a mission to locate a missing HYDRA asset... The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

HYDRA had lost their prime asset, the creature known as The Winter Soldier. Rumours were dangerous, but even here they trickled down from the top brass, until even the lowest level grunts had heard the tale. Jeanne examined her rather generic body armour, adjusting the fit against the gun belt holding her extra ammo. Recovery teams had been ineffective thus far, and the men and women in charge were getting restless. They had decided a different tack should be taken, a more personal attempt at retrieving their lost property. That was, of course, where she came in.  
  
Jeanne carefully braided her hair, regretting the necessity of leaving her HYDRA issue high-tech visor behind. She wasn't going in as an operative though, not for this mission. Her cover was that of a freelance Soldier of Fortune. A burned asset, much like Barnes himself. The top brass hoped this angle would garner some kind of sympathetic response, and aid in getting the elusive killer to trust her. If it worked it would make bringing the man in much simpler, but she had her doubts.  
  
The ambitious young woman smiled at her reflection, a sultry look that changed her whole visage. She was settling into the character, letting the small tics and habits replace her own a little at a time. Use the tools at your disposal was the motto of the day. She tucked the folder with the intel on Bucky's location away in a drawer, having already memorized it. From this point on, she'd have no reserves to draw on but her own, and she relished the challenge. Moments later she was on the road, the purr of the banged up motorcycle between her legs the only company as she headed towards the unsuspecting target.

Jeanne pulled her bike up in front of a rather dingy looking bar, squinting to read the filthy, weathered sign in the fading evening light. According to the intelligence files she had read through, the former Winter Soldier had been frequenting this place, as well as a few others, and HYDRA agents sent to find him had been forcibly evicted. That was, of course, where she came in. The Honeypot maneuver wasn't her first choice for missions, but she was a loyal soldier, and would perform the mission she had been given to the best of her abilities.

Slipping the key into the pocket of her jacket she pushed into the bar, waiting until she was inside before pulling the helmet from her head, shaking her hair out dramatically. The small wind braids she'd carefully styled into the sides let the long locks fall dramatically over her shoulders and away from her face. It was a practiced move, but she was no idiot. She played it off like a million other women had since the beginning of time. She was a bad bitch and was too good for anyone watching.

Helmet perched on her hip she stomped over to the bar in her big black boots, propping one on the stool and running a hand along the tight denim jeans encasing her legs, before fishing a twenty from inside the cuff of her pants and tossing it on the bar. "Toss me a pint and a pair of whiskey shots."

The bartender set the shots down and Jeanne tipped back the first, chasing it with a frothy swallow from the beer stein before she glanced around the room. Her gaze barely flickered over Bucky, focusing instead on a pair of gents sitting a few tables over, heads close together as they made some kind of deal. Settling onto the stool she'd had her foot on, she shot back the other serving of whiskey, leaning her back against the bar and watching the two men over the rim of her glass. To leave the bar Bucky would have to cross her field of vision, but she wasn't given him even a sliver of her attention at the moment.

Her target was leaving, and though she wasn't certain first contact was necessary just yet, she had hoped to get a little more observation out of him tonight. She hated getting all dolled up and acting like a bimbo for nothing, she'd rather be home cleaning her weapons or working up a lather in the gym. She'd rather be out with the other good soldiers, killing the enemies their leader aimed them at. But this mission was a sign of trust, and perhaps imminent promotion. She'd not fuck it up.

Picking up her second whiskey shot she tilted it back, letting the burn of the alcohol remind her of cold nights and colder sheets, the fire in her belly all she needed to move her forward, then, shot glass still in hand she threw it, aim perfect, to land in the one man's drink, splashing the amber liquid up into his face, and over whatever he and his companion were dealing. Spluttering, he stepped up in a rage, and Jeanne moved across Bucky's path to meet the irate crook.

Face red, the man blustered and threatened, pulling out a gun and waving it in the air to accentuate his point as he called the dark haired woman all kinds of unpleasant names, suggesting some rather vile and lewd acts to put her in her place. A half smirk trailed across her face, and she moved with the speed that her mother's mutated genetics granted her, up in his face before he could blink, a knife in her hand pressed against his favourite piece of anatomy, the other on his neck.

"That particular action would be very difficult if I removed this piece of flesh right here, would it not?" She mused, her voice low and silky as she tapped his crotch with the point of her blade. She could hear his companion moving into position behind her, clearly planning to jump her while she was distracted. The rest of the patrons were far too wrapped up in their own misery, or had learned from previous scenes to stay out of the way, so no help was coming Jeanne's way. She pretended not to notice the second man's approach.

"Now if you'll just pass me the paper's on the table and be on your way, this can end neatly. I do hate to get my favourite knife bloody so early in the night, but there is no way I can permit this deal to go down. Nisidotaw?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

The man from behind Jeanne chose that moment to strike. Despite the fact that the bumbling fool telegraphed his intentions through his ineptitude, she let him catch hold of her. Using the impetus of his attack to drive her just that little bit forward, she forced her serrated knife directly into his companion's most personal parts. Her face inches from the now red and breathless victim of her cruelty, she flashed him a dark, sadistic smile, one full of enjoyment that only he could see. Pain-filled eyes flashed with fear, the knowledge that they had bitten off more than they could chew trapped in his throat behind the wails of pain.

She leaned back into her second assailant, leaving her knife right where it was, let the fuckwad try to struggle those deadly barbs out of his junk. Delicate-looking hands reached up, grabbing the arms tightening around her neck. She made a half-turn to the side and pushed off the ground with her enhanced strength, twisting out of the second man's grip as she flipped. Still holding onto his arms, she flipped him over her own head, slamming him forcefully onto the ground, the impact almost disguising the popping sound of his elbow dislocating.

His arm still held tightly in her hand, she looked down at him, grabbing the place just above the elbow joint that was already bent at an odd angle. He whimpered, but Jeanne had no sympathy to spare for her the goonish villains. She stomped on his shoulder blade with her booted foot, grinding the heel into his collar bone. "Aandi wenjibaayan?!?!? Aandi ezhaayan?!?!?!" she demanded harshly.

Receiving no response, she yanked his arm upward again, still pinning him to the ground with her boot heel, eliciting another snapping sound and another howl of pain before kicking him so hard that he slid across the tacky floor away from her. The dark haired woman turned on the first man again, but he was still just a useless mass, pressed tight against the wall as he tried to gently extract the wicked blade from his tender areas.

She stepped past him, her face a mask of unconcern as she gathered up the papers from the table, pocketing them with little more than a cursory examination. Pausing a moment in deliberation, she came to a conclusion and picked up their wallets as well, fishing out all the available cash. The deadly female stepped back into the weeping man's personal space, caressing the handle of her blade before brutally tearing it from his person, dispassionately watching as he sunk to the ground in tears. She tossed the cash on the bar. "For the damages."

Jeanne headed for the door, bending to wipe her blade off on the jacket of the man with the shattered arm, he appeared to have passed out from the shock, not that she cared. The undercover agent slid past the Winter Soldier, grazing his thigh 'accidentally' with her hand as she headed for the door. She'd eased some of her frustration through the violence, and that simply served to remind her that she was here on a mission.

Jeanne knew that her target was a cautious one, and was unsurprised that he took the opposite route out of the building following her exit. Likely after her little demonstration he would flee, since that was the pattern he had demonstrated in the past, according to her case files. No matter, the tanned female had a plan that could work with such things. The trick would be to keep him in her sights, without causing an unnecessary confrontation. If she could guide his journey in the direction she wanted it to go with a cautious hand, things could be so much simpler than they were. It was like herding a particularly recalcitrant bull., patience and a delicate touch needed to pull the strings and claim the prize.

The good little soldier took her bike all the way back to the cheap motel she was using as her private base of operations. The room looked like any soldier of fortune's to ever squat here. Weapons carefully broken down and stored in locked boxes, no valuables or papers in sight. She was staying under her own name, a carefully crafted move. She wasn't important enough within HYDRA to be known, just another nameless cog in the wheel of the machine. The appeal was that Barnes would likely know the names of her parents, rest their misguided souls.The tale of Jeanne running away from home had circulated through the hero community so long ago.

No one had known where the young girl had gone, and despite the resources of Alpha Flight, none had been able to find her. She was just one more runaway teen in an endless parade of disenfranchised youth fleeing their families. Nothing special, nothing unique. Most of the youth that took to the streets were never found, presumed dead, and she was assumed to be just like the rest. It was amazing how many of her fellow HYDRA grunts had started just like her. The organization did a lot of recruiting among runaway teens, it was practically a theme in her training group.

Laying on the cheap, stained motel mattress, Jeanne allowed part of herself to regret not bonding with anyone from her unit. They seemed to have fun when off duty, supporting and encouraging each other. She had always held herself apart, she had secrets to keep, after all, and ambition far beyond her position. As she considered her next move, she noted that her life was every bit as empty as that of the Winter Soldier, but by choice rather than design. Tomorrow, the hunt would start anew.


	3. Chapter 3

The town was small, and that helped. It helped a lot. She knew he would start early, it took less than reading his file to decipher that. The man had an air about him, an acceptance. He knew he was hunted, and there was little he could do to prevent it. That knowledge might have made someone with more of a conscience than Jeanne cringe, but she had put such things aside long ago. She had one drive, one motivation. Succeed. Advance. Everything in her life had been sacrificed on the altar of her ambition, and HYDRA was the one holding the leash. For now.

Stalking the streets in search of the runaway agent, her hands clenched. She wanted more than anything to be her own boss. To roll through those that gave the orders and come out on top. She refused to be afraid, to be cautious. There, she saw a figure making it's way along the edge of town. Strapping on her helmet she revved the motorcycle helmet and pursued. She wasn't trying to be sneaking, wasn't stalking him at this point. She wanted him to know she was coming. One thing you learned to do was test your mark. It would be interesting to see how he reacted.

She trailed the former operative for half a mile, mulling the options over in her head. He knew she was there, but it was as if the man known to many as the Winter Soldier simply didn't care, or perhaps he didn't know what to make of her. She was a good soldier, but even Jeanne's own superiors occasionally had the same issue. She would do the job, she would follow the rules, but her methods... they were never quite what was expected of her. That was both her strength and her weakness.

Bored of easing down the road behind the man, she revved the engine, passing him, sending the motorcycle into a tightly controlled spin, and halting, straddled across the road to block his path. Pulling off her helmet she gave him a slow, stern look and then she smiled. It was a tight smile, one that turned up her lips but never touched her eyes. "I assume by your stoicism that you know why I am here, James Buchanan Barnes."

Laughing she tossed her hair, hopping off the motorcycle to stride alongside the former agent. There was a note in his voice as he refused to discuss things with her that struck a chord deep within Jeanne. It was an echo of the feeling that had driven her to HYDRA in the first place. She kept her face neutral and pleasant as she matches his stride.

"It's not that simple, Barnes. You know as well as I that once a mission has been given, that the powers that be expect some kind of turnout. I cannot return until I have at least made some kind of effort. So, Winter Soldier, what could I possibly do that might change your mind? I have been authorized to offer you damn near anything you could possibly want." She gave him her best approximation of a saucy wink. Flirtation? Not her strong suit. She knew exactly what HYDRA expected her to tempt the man in with, but she furiously doubted that she was anywhere near appealing enough to even begin such things.

“Drive your motorcycle off the nearest cliff or make yourself disappear where HYDRA can't find you if you're so afraid of what they will do to you for a failed mission.” He never looks over at her as he continues to walk at a steady pace. If she hadn't been a HYDRA agent, then maybe he would be more than a little tempted to relax my guard and let her get close.. at least for a few hours. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman. Not even the women in the bars had much appeal to him. While Bucky had always enjoyed a relationship with no real strings attached to it, he'd never been much of a one night stand kind of a guy.

“You have absolutely nothing to offer me that I want. Nothing.” He used the fingers of his non-metal hand to flutter in a dismissive gesture towards her with his eyes still staring straight ahead. “I seriously doubt if the.. powers that be..” He rolls his eyes at the phrase she had chosen to use for the leaders of HYDRA. “really expect you to succeed on this mission. They know better.”


	4. Chapter 4

So that was how he was going to be. Jeanne let all pretense fall from her face. What was left was the soldier. A soldier that was left behind in enemy territory, and didn't expect to return home in one piece, if at all, but still a soldier. "Do you think I don't understand the organization I work for, Barnes? I've been ambitious and climbed through the ranks. They've made a name for themselves in certain circles, do you think that they could permit a woman, a non-white woman, to hold any sort of sway? They sent me because if I succeed, excellent, but if not? Either you will kill me or they will. I know I work for the monsters under the bed, but the only way to not be afraid of them, is to join them. Surely you of all people get that зимний солдат."

She gave him his Russian name, a knowing smile on her face. Oh she understood the monsters, she occasionally even enjoyed being one of them, but if they had their way, she would never be more than an errand girl. Their shameful little secret trotted out when it was too dangerous to risk their pretty white puppets. Even Barnes would be permitted rank higher than her if he wanted it. "I've gotten further than any female or non-Aryan soldier ever has, and I refuse to lose it because I gave up." She unholstered the gun at her side. "To get rid of me, they're going to have to kill me, or you are."

“Let them kill you," was his blunt reply. Turning his back on her he headed towards the ridge of the hill.

She laughed, that bitter little bark that was all that she had left in the way of a sense of humour. When she was young, oh there had been a real laugh. One full of joy at the world. Until things went sour, as they always did. That was what life was, after all. A series of disappointments and situations beyond your control. She'd decided to be the one in control though. To come through all of this ahead of the game and stomp her nightmares in the face.

She'd become one of them, and she didn't regret it... most days. She even acknowledged, deep in herself, that this was as good as it was going to get for her. She was lucky they didn't start sending her after targets that would kill her. She was female. Native American. Canadian even. None of these features fit into the little new world order HYDRA was trying to set themselves up as the head of.

She stalked along behind him, keeping her distance, not crowding the soldier but not letting him leave her behind either. She kept her sights on the target, her eye on the ball so to speak.

"You say that like it's easy. As if you've already given up. If you don't care that much, then let me bring you in. I'm not leaving this world without a fight, and I'm fighting for the position I deserve. The one they would have given me if I were a man."

She paused. There was another motivation, a secret she kept tucked away, one she'd never spoken aloud, you never know who might hear you. "It's the only way to keep them safe, you know. Join the monsters, guide them away from the ones you care about."

She shrugged. "Or maybe I'm just the next megalomaniacal asshole that's going to try to take over the world. That's what my family thinks, but I'm not doing this for what they think. It's more important that they live." She laughed, bitterness the emotion that most often settled about her, squeezing the trigger and taking a shot at the man.


	5. Chapter 5

It was that last bit that caught Barnes' attention. Not the bitterness of her laugh, but that hint of honesty. Not at all what he'd expected from a HYDRA agent set on his tail. He knew about wanting to keep others safe, it had been his life, once upon a time. Before Steve had died. Before HYDRA had taken him. Now Steve was alive again, trying to protect him in a weird reverse of fortune... but it would never work out. He was far too tainted by the paths life had chosen.

Despite the changes he had underwent, Steve was still... Steve. At his core, he hadn't changed. Maybe he'd become a mite more unbending, but that moral fiber was one hundred percent, classic Steve Rogers. Captain America was just a hat he wore. Not like Bucky. Bucky had changed. The Winter Soldier had washed away what remained of who he was, eradicated all that was Barnes and filled it with something darker. Something... less.

Musing on all this, he had let his guard down. Down enough that the gunshot ripped through his right leg, forcing him to the ground. He hadn't expected the woman to actually shoot him! She had seemed content with trying to talk him down the path he had no interest in revisiting. He cursed, low and Russian as he struggled back to his feet, the burning pain in his calf a reminder of what he was facing. HYDRA never changed. It was best not to connect with their idiot agents.

"That is the last shot you're going to get off. Now go away before I lose my temper."

Jeanne hadn't expected to hit him. He was supposed to be better than that. Something more than human, more than the trash she wallowed in back at the base. She was disappointed. Even his threats were somewhat lackluster. She raised the gun again, sighting down it carefully.

"One more shot and you won't be walking away from here, no matter what your pain tolerance is James Barnes." He wasn't the Winter Soldier, not anymore. He was just some sad remnants of someone who was once great. A twinge of guilt ate at Jeanne's centre. Down in the parts of her HYDRA hadn't touched yet. This was wrong. She let a sardonic smirk cross her face. That was the point, wasn't it? She was one of the monsters after all.

"My parents left me some interesting gifts, Barnes. I wouldn't recommend you attempt to escape at this point, and in a fight I wouldn't guarantee that you had the upper hand. Give over, Barnes. You've lost this round. I'll take you to my motel room, patch you up, and turn you in to my supervising officer tomorrow."

Bucky glowered at the woman. Stupid. Admittedly, he wasn't certain he could take her right now, but if she let him rest the night... Well they both knew he'd be gone come morning. There was a light in her eyes though, a light that suggested she was aware of that fact. She was a puzzle, this female. Bucky hated puzzles. He needed the ball back in his court.

"What's your name?" he grated out. If he was going to lose a fight, it would be nice to know who bested him.

Jeanne hesitated. Barnes had been an agent of HYDRA. He had worked with the Avengers... sort of. She shrugged, it wasn't going to do any harm. It didn't change who she was. "Jeanne Sadler."

The former Winter Soldier furrowed his brow. That name... it sounded so familiar. He searched his memories, those that were his own, and then those that had been given to aid him in performing his work for HYDRA. There. There was a name. A preposterous name. "Sadler, as in Major Mapleleaf?"

Jeanne scowled. "My father is an idiot, their whole team is a joke, but they're not bad people. They do their job. It's just best if HYDRA continues to consider them a joke, or better yet, doesn't think of them at all. It's in your best interest to never, ever, mention that name again. Nisidotaagwad?"

Barnes squints at her. "I didn't think Sadler had powers. I didn't think he was Native either."

"He wasn't," she bit out, not liking the fact that this line of questioning was continuing.

"And wasn't his wife Asian? Didn't they have a son, not a daughter?"

Jeanne bit her lip, sweat beading on her brow. "Listen, this isn't impor-"

"I don't think you're speaking Sarcee either, like Snowbird or Shaman... you sound a lot more like Silver Fox, have you ever met her?" Barnes furrowed his brow farther.

Jeanne stepped into Bucky's personal space, grasping his collar and pulling him close using her improved strength. "You're going to shut up now, and never say anything about this again. Do. You. Understand?"

"No." The man who was once the Winter Soldier stared a challenge directly into this woman's, this agent of HYDRA's, eyes.


End file.
